Jobs Can Be Fun Right?
by TheRealmsOfDream
Summary: Everyone is either busy or in happy's situation sick. So natsu has to take on a quest alone. And he ends up doing a house cleaning job and it's ends up being a certain someones house. (Holidayish not that much so yeah XD) not good at summeries so all I can say is enjoy.


**Okay so yeah firstish story for this account, I haven't really written in a long time. And yeah my first yaoi fanfiction, it's a one shot. It's a holidayish based fanfiction so yeah. And by the way happy holidays hope you enjoy the break from life (If you get one if not I feel so sorry for you). Oh and By the way it's not that much holiday based just a little mentions here and there so don't be angry if you were looking for a holiday story that has all those famous, this time of year refrences.**

* * *

Everyone was hustling along busily buying something for their certain someones or just friends for the holidays. And like usual a certain guild was as loud as ever. And obviously that guild had to be the rowdy bunch we all know as Fairy Tail.

Where a certain pink haired teen eyed the job board not satisfied with the current variety to choose from. He sighed, slightly annoyed "Hey Natsu whatcha doin'" Lucy said cheerfully walking over to him. Following her were gray and Erza greeting him with a simple 'hello' and 'what's up'.

"Just trying to find a job" he sighed "There's no good group job for all of us".

"It's okay Natsu, I mean the three of us already have plans" Lucy said trying to reassure her friend. "Gray is going to see Lyon, Erza me and some other girls are having a sleepover so it's fine you and happy can get a job for yourselves" she smiled gesturing each time she pronounced a name.

"Oh well that's uh, okay I guess" Natsu replied blankly looking over to the board. He had felt a little saddened by the fact he was going solo. Poor happy had gotten sick and had to stay at their house.

So he found an easy one day out of town quest. It was simple enough; all he had to do was clean out a house. The employer was anonymous but Natsu didn't really worry about that. It also said that the employer would be out during the morning and come back around sunset.

Before leaving the city he stopped by to check on happy who even though sick pleaded to go on the job with him. Natsu once again rejected and set out for his job.

Against his will he ended up taking the train. It would have been too long to walk there so he sadly had to take the train. And obviously he hated every single second of it.

"I-I finally m-made it" Natsu happily sighed to no one in particular. He wearily walked down the streets looking at the paper every now and then to see if he got the address right. He found the house after a couple minutes of aimlessly wondering throughout the city.

Instructions on the paper said that there was a key hidden somewhere, Natsu had a little trouble finding it but still found it and unlocked the door.

When he walked in he noticed how unusually clean it was, even though the job was to clean it. Natsu shrugged it off and looked for some cleaning utensils he found a duster and a mop. He decided to dust first and took notice that there weren't any personal photos hung up around the house.

He finished that up quick and then noticed there were two stories to the house so he went up to the second floor. And dusted up there when he walked in he noticed that the bed wasn't made. So he fixed it up and found a note on the night stand that explained what the employer wanted done.

Natsu sighed there was a lot up there, but he just folded the note and put it in his pocket. 'Might as well get started' he thought wondering about what this employer person would be like.

After a couple of hours of housework Natsu sighed laying down the utensils he had just finished using. He walked over to the living room looking out the window it was almost sunset. Natsu decided to just sit on the couch and wait since the employer wasn't here yet.

After waiting a bit longer Natsu was started to get tired, that is until he heard the door slowly open. Natsu yawned stretching "Welcome back, I'm the wizard who took your job" Natsu said not bothering to turn around.

"So it was you who picked this job Natsu-san" Natsu's eyes widened, he recognized that voice. He turned around to see Sting smirking at him. Natsu gulped. "It's quite a coincidence that you took up the offer, lucky for me I guess" sting smirked.

"w-what do you mean by that" Natsu mumbled looking away from the blonde. Much to his discomfort Natsu heard him coming closer.

"You see Natsu-san …" sting muttered backing Natsu against one of the walls hands on both sides of Natsu's head earning a blush from the pink haired teen. "It gets really boring, so it might be fun to have a little something around" Natsu gulped again.

"Wh-wh-why ah" Natsu gasped as the blonde suddenly broke the gap between them, Natsu put his hands on sting's chest attempting to push him away, failing in the process. Sting pulled away chuckling.

Natsu blushed and felt his heart beat speeding up, he felt even warmer than usual. He began shaking a little; all the while the blonde stared at him noticing every little reaction treasuring the surprised expression on his face.

"How about we take this upstairs Natsu-san" sting whispered in Natsu's ear. Natsu's eyes widened he shook his head back and forth mouthing the word 'no' multiple times. "Aw are you scared" he chuckled. "Have you really never been in this position before?" Natsu didn't reply. Sting smirked, but then looked down at Natsu who kept his eyes pointed towards the ground. The blonde sighed "Look at me" the pink haired teen looked up just like he had been told.

Natsu looked the other directly in the eyes and started trailing down to look at his lips. Natsu swore his heart skipped a beat. His blush deepened, and this strange feeling came over him. Something that told him to kick 'm and run. But another that was aching for the gap between them to, yet again, be closed. He chose the latter.

He gently kissed the blonde, positioning his arms comfortably around his neck. While this went on sting had his own fun grabbing the back of the teens pink hair with one hand. The second found its way to the others belt unbuckling it so that the pinkette (1) was in nothing but his shirt and boxers.

"So having fun yet Natsu-san" the blonde said teasingly. "It's so weird how you have such slim figure much like a girl's" Natsu growled. Sting smirked amused at the other's response. Sting picked up the teen, much to his discomfort, and somehow made his way to the couch throwing him down.

"Wh-what are you doing" Natsu panted a little dazed. Eyes widening as Sting crept on top of him. "Wh-what are you doing" Natsu repeated as the blonde leaned down.

"You worry way too much Natsu-san" he muttered. The blonde trailed his finger from the other's chest up to his lips. An uneasy feeling set in for Natsu as Sting pressed his lips against his ear gently whispering. "I'm just marking _my_ territory".

"Who ever said I was yours" Natsu said in a rather loud voice. The blonde scoffed at his reply.

"Aw don't be that way" the blonde said in a _way _that made Natsu shiver, it was a cross between two tones that both really weren't all that appealing to Natsu to get from another male. "Unless you want me to get rough" he said in a more firm tone. Natsu was about to reply that is until a certain blonde sunk his teeth into the pink haired boy's neck. Natsu whimpered and then felt the blonde smirk into the bite.

After he had released his bite, there was a visible mark. He chuckled "So let's see how we can make a permanent mark".

"Wh-what", Natsu gasped.

"Or maybe I should just have my way with you now", he smirked. Natsu gulped. "It's going to be a long night Natsu-san" sting smirked.

Next Morning

Natsu groaned he was aching all over. He turned over in the bed he was currently lying in to see that he was somehow back in the house he and happy shared.

He could hear a yawn and looked over to see happy just waking up "Natsu when did you get back?" Happy said yawning again.

Natsu shuffled around in his bed, he found there was a note under the sheets. He unfolded it.

_'Happy holidays Natsu-san have a nice time ~sting' _

"I'm going to kill Sting" Natsu muttered.

"What're you talking about" happy said flying over to Natsu who quickly folded the note back up setting it under his pillow.

"Nothing, nothing at all" Natsu said with a fake smile. All the while he was gritting his teeth.

With Sting

"Ah how I love the holidays" sting sighed walking down the street with rogue and the two exceeds.

"Yesterday you said you hated the holidays" rogue nonchalantly replied.

"Yeah well I just had an exceptionally fun time last night"

"What happened" rogue replied same tone as before.

"Nothing much just ah, ah choo, well looks like someone just talked about me (2)" He chuckled.

* * *

**So how'd you like it? Yeah well please don't be super rude to me. But I would like some reviews to know how my writing is so I can fix the mistakes and such. So let's move on to the numbers you see throughout this little story.**

**(1) yeah well he has pink hair people with dark colored hair are brunettes **

**(2) I heard some thing in another show about how when you sneeze someone is talking about you so I thought might as well aply it to my story. **

**Okay that's it hope you liked the story feel free to suggest couples any yaoi, and normal (I'm not sure about I might yuri but I strongly dislike it) anything else is fine. And sorry if Natsu is a little too ooc but other than that I'm not aware of character mistakes (But if you feel otherwise please tell as earlier I haven't written alot and would love advice).**


End file.
